Vidas paralelas
by Animartinez568
Summary: Adrien se convence de amar a la chica trás la máscara, pero quizá se está enamorando de la equivocada. Marinette comienza a sentir mariposas al lado de Chat Noir y Luka trata de conquistarla. Quizá la más cuerda sea Kagami, o eso piensa ella.


**Young Volcanoes.**

 _"When Rome's in ruin,_  
 _We are the lions free of the Colosseums_  
 _In poison places, we are anti-venom_  
 _We're the beginning of the end."_

Volteo la mirada al cielo, el aire congelado la envolvió y abrazó contra sí, el ambiente gélido le hizo respirar hondo y sin querer las manos en los barrotes le templaron. Su suave sonrisa al contemplar la luna llena, empezó a deformarse mientras las lágrimas rodaban y besaban sus mejillas.

Tikki la miro preocupada, y se apoyó suavemente en su hombro, tras sus coletas. Marinette apenas pudo contener el llanto, detuvo su frente en los barrotes y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo. Ahí estuvo hasta que la garganta le dolió y su respiración se tornó irremediablemente gruesa.

Cuando miro la luna cubierta por una ligera capa de nubes, se detuvo a tocar el pequeño ser en su hombro. Tikki respiraba cálidamente y Marinette se sintió apenada de que llevara tanto tiempo a su lado. Se levantó y por la trampilla, logró entrar temblorosa a su cuarto.

Colocó a Tikki a un costado de la cama, pero estaba segura de que le resultaría imposible dormir.

...

-Es absolutamente ridículo que pueda dormir, y lo sabes. -Murmuró Adrien con una mirada completamente perdida en la ventana.

-Podría intentar golpearte con un bate y estoy seguro de que dormirás. -le respondió Plagg completamente irritado.

-Solo será por esta noche, quiero verla.

-Te conozco niño, y no solo tú. Todos los portadores siempre han inventado la misma excusa. Dicen salir a cumplir el deber que les fue asignado, pero en realidad se esconden como acosadores en el cuarto de su interés romántico. No caeré contigo.

-Te daré una rodaja de queso extra.

-Trato hecho.

Adrien sonrió y después de transformarse, saltó por los tejados de París. Logro caer cerca del techo de la casa que le proyectaba perfectamente el cuarto de la chica. La vio recostada, con la mirada cerrada y perdida en una perfecta ensoñación. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello azul oscuro, contrastaba con su cara. Con una mirada de enamorado perdido, la admiro durante un largo tiempo.

Casi se rió al recordar a Plagg asqueado por lo largo que le resultaban los días y lo endulzado y meloso que se había vuelto. El tiempo que permaneció mirándola fue insignificante, pero la luna llena, le indicaba que era hora de irse, aunque le costó dejar de mirarla y por fin desprenderse de aquel sitio, juró que regresaría a verla y velar sus sueños.

...

La mañana siguiente, no fue mejor para Marinette.

Apenas logro dormir y poco le apetecía ir a la escuela. El proyecto escolar que con tanto esmero había desarrollado, rodó por las escaleras junto a una llorosa Marinette. Su mirada dolida le había quitado más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, y el desayuno se cayó sobre su camisa.

Su apariencia física apenas y variaba de lo difícil de la mañana. Las ojeras en sus ojos la volvían casi un mapache, sus labios resecos y sus ojos cansados que parecían perder el brillo.

En el momento que sus padres la miraron, le preguntaron si se encontraba bien y si prefería faltar a la escuela. Aunque la propuesta no resulto desagradable, Marinette no pensaba rendirse. Se sentía completamente derrotada, pero quizás desahogarse con Alya o sus amigas seria lo mejor. Después de todo quizás lo vivido había sido una equivocación.

 _Una equivocación_ , susurraban sus labios, pero muy dentro de ella conocía la verdad, una verdad que parecía desgarrar su alma y tirarla con fuerza al suelo.

...

La mañana había resultado espléndida para Adrien, Plagg por otro lado, detesto cada segundo en aquel lugar. Adrien no dejaba de regocijarse y sonreír como tonto, la sonrisa de su portador, seguro se la había robado de algún villano de sus cómics, las miradas perdidas y un efecto arrogante lo rodeaba. Aunque Plagg, sonreía al ver a su portador tan optimista, no lo mostraría tan fácilmente, era divertido molestarlo y después de todo, alguien debía traerlo a la Tierra.

Su desayuno apenas y duro 5 minutos en la mesa, estaba desesperado porque el día transcurriera lo suficientemente rápido para verla de nuevo. Subió a su limosina y parecía que el día era precioso, aun si estaba nublado. No podía evitar pensar en ella, en que hoy la vería y que su sonrisa sería igual de linda, que probablemente sus labios conservarán su rojo intenso y que su mirada y perfume, estarían completamente intactos.

Cuando bajo de su limosina, casi di un salto de felicidad, mientras Nino lo miraba con una mirada sospechosa y un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Adrien.

-Chico, sí que estas enamorado.

Adrien no daba más para la felicidad y aura de enamorado que lo rodeaba. Le parecía innecesario que el sol saliera aquel día, únicamente verla lo haría feliz. Si, después de todo hoy era miércoles.

...

Eran principios de agosto, Marinette estaba emocionada por el nuevo ciclo escolar y por volver a encontrarse con Adrien. Incluso Tikki parecía alegre por la escuela. Y no fue para menos, el día no pudo concluir mejor.

En su clase de química logró formar equipo permanente con Alya, Nino y Adrien. Sin duda este sería su año, las estrellas se habían acoplado para que ella pudiera confesarse y por fin tener un hámster y la familia que añoraba. Bueno quizás un helado o un café sería suficiente por ahora.

Todavía perdida en sus fantasías Marinette chocó con una chica que miraba incomoda la entrada de la panadería. Desde el suelo Marinette se disculpó e intento pararse, pero su zapatilla la hizo tropezar, sin embargo, la chica consiguió sujetarla de la camisa y jalarla, para evitar que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

-Y-Yo lo siento muchísimo, e-esto nunca me pasa. -Intentó disculparse, pero la chica parecía más interesada en la entrada de la panadería que en sus constantes tropiezos. -Eh, disculpa. ¿Buscas algo? Nunca te había visto por aquí, si eres nueva en la ciudad, yo podría ayudarte con algo. -pregunto intentando ser amable, aunque probablemente el bochorno por el que paso sería difícil de olvidar.

La chica que pareció dejar de prestar atención a la tienda se giró. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de su idea. Apenada, pero sin demostrarlo, se acercó a su carro y después de darle indicaciones al chofer, este desapareció. Marinette que no sabía si la chica la estaba ignorando, se quedó quieta en la misma posición. Después de que el carro se fuera, la chica cruzó mirada con Marinette y un suave azul chocó con un imponente marrón.

-Soy Kagami Tsurugi. Y necesito hablar con los dueños de esta tienda.

...

La escuela siempre le resultaba divertida e irónicamente lo ayudaba a liberar estrés. En el momento que entro, casi logro sentir como todas las responsabilidades del verano se desprendían de él. Justo esté último había parecido una tortura. Su padre, deseaba que realizará más sesiones de modelaje, eso sin contar los innumerables eventos a los que tuvo que someterse. Plagg incluso rogaba por quedarse en casa, le parecía más divertido dormir y comer, que acompañarlo 12 horas seguidas en una sesión de modelaje.

El día transcurrió relativamente rápido, estaba bastante optimista respecto al año escolar. Para empezar, debía formar equipo permanente con Nino, Alya y Marinette. Nino siempre había estado con él, eran casi hermanos, Alya era el interés romántico de Nino, pero le parecía una chica agradable, eso sin contar que estar a su lado significa notas inéditas de Ladybug y Marinette había sido su primera amiga. Aparte agradecía salvarse de estar con Chloé, los equipos con ella eran tediosos y casi todo el trabajo lo terminaban Sabrina y él.

Estaba tan perdido en su vida escolar, que sin querer casi tropieza con un compañero de esgrima, que miraba embobado hacia la zona de prácticas.

-Hola Matt. -murmuró Adrien buscando lo que robaba la atención de su compañero.

-Ah, hola Adrien. -contestó el chico. - Ella es la chica nueva de esgrima, al parecer es nueva en la ciudad, es muy talentosa, le está dando una golpiza a casi todo el equipo. - Susurro el chico con los hombros encogidos. - Yo fui su primera víctima. -murmuró aún más abatido.

Adrien miro los movimientos casi perfectos de la chica y adivino que sería un contrincante complicado. Se colocó la careta dispuesto a vengar a todos sus compañeros, así que se giró hacia su compañero mientras tomaba su sable.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

-Me parece que se llama Kagami Tsurugi.

...

Marinette no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo gran parte de su tiempo libre, había sido invadido por una chica que la perturbaba un poco.

Después de la extraña visita de aquella chica, su madre le había rogado por darle clases particulares de repostería. Al parecer Kagami, era nueva en la ciudad y al ser hija única de un hombre bastante influyente en la industria (no sabía en cual), Kagami era bastante dedicada a ser la heredera perfecta. Se esforzaba tanto que sus ratos de ocio los ocupaba para todo tipo de clases, desde mecánica hasta repostería.

Obviamente sus tutores le habían recomendado la repostería de los Dupain-Cheng como primera opción para aprender y aunque ellos nunca habían dado clases particulares, la propuesta pareció un reto para Tom, que aceptó sin dudar. Sin embargo, Kagami tenía un horario tan saturado, que le recordaba bastante a Adrien, por lo que los días que podía acudir a tomar clases, sus padres estaban ocupados y sería una proeza intentar ayudar a Kagami, de esta manera Sabine le propuso darle clases particulares, con la condición de que ella podría quedarse con el dinero que Kagami les pagará.

Marinette lo dudo bastante, pero el dinero podría utilizarlo para miles de proyectos que había abandonado por el costo que significa elaborarlos, y después de todo las clases con Kagami eran los martes y jueves y algunos sábados, eso sin contar que ella ya había tomado clases de cocina y sería más sencillo que aprendiera. La duda que había surgido no era tanto por Kagami, sino por el terror que le daba fallar y que Kagami la tachara de mala maestra. Una cosa era cocinar sola y otra era enseñar.

Después de suspirar por 5ta vez, Tikki se acercó a ella y le sonrió, Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó con todo el entusiasmo acumulado para decirle a Sabine que podía llamar a Kagami, la vería el día de mañana.

...

Chat Noir salto bañado en la oscuridad que inundaba París, completamente extasiado de estar vivo. Aunque parecía que la Luna le caería en la cabeza de lo tarde que era, estaba seguro de que si le fuera posible volvería para apreciar a su Lady reposando bajo la luz de las constelaciones. Estaba tan enamorado, que seguramente podría contagiar a cualquiera de la felicidad que lo saturaba.

Cuando se paró en una farola, para pensar si merecía la pena dormir, escucho un llanto suave que lo hizo mover sus orejas instintivamente y su sonrisa pareció tornarse seria, se giró hacia donde el llanto provenía y se hinco suavemente en el techo. Una chica estaba arrodillada llorando, Chat que detestaba ver a cualquier mujer llorar se acercó lentamente. La luna brillante se opacó por las nubes, indicando la inminente lluvia. La chica temblaba, pero no hacía nada por esconder su dolor, únicamente tomaba suavemente los barrotes, como si deseara que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Incluso Chat sintió que la alegría que casi lo ahogaba, se volvía melancólica y un deseo de consolarla lo atrapó en aquel sitio.

Medito si su Bugaboo, consideraría pertinente acercarse a una desconocida únicamente para consolarla, pero la inminente sonrisa y amabilidad de Ladybug parecieron dibujarse en su mente y responder que la tarea de un héroe no se construía de derrotar villanos por la fuerza bruta o impresionante inteligencia, sino que se forjaba a través de las correctas acciones, sin importar si ellos podían salir lastimados. _"Somos humanos, no ídolos"._

Chat Noir se quedó unos minutos mirando a la chica, como él imaginaba pasaba de las 4:00 y podía asegurar que aquella chica llevaba todo el rato ahí.

Él podía entenderla, a veces solamente necesitas llorar hasta quedarte seco, para que las lágrimas no se tropiecen en tu vida, y las personas no se preocupen, o simplemente no te veas débil ante todos.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus recuerdos que sus orejas cayeron, casi olvido por completo a Ladybug y solo quería acercarse, limpiarle las lágrimas y decirle que todo estaría bien, que nadie está solo y que el dolor se iría. Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro.

La chica volvió a llorar, pero en su llanto vio indicios de que poco a poco la fuerza se le estaba acabando, por otro lado, él sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía. Dio un pequeño salto a la farola contigua, y se dio cuenta de que aquel balcón estaba al lado de la escuela, giro su vista hacia abajo y observó la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, impresionado y con una mejor vista, pudo apreciar las coletas azul marino de Marinette.

No comprendía porque su compañera lloraba, él había notado como en los últimos días Marinette parecía distraída y cansada, pero pensó que estaba desvelándose por otro tipo de razones. Jamás pensó encontrarla llorando en su balcón.

Con las dudas flotando en su cabeza cayó ágilmente al costado de Marinette. Está apenas sintió un suave roce en el hombro y asustada se dejó caer de lado, chocó con una mesita y tomó la almohada para lanzarla a su agresor.

-Tranquila, princess. Soy yo, Chat Noir. -dijo Chat mientras esquivaba la almohada.

-Chat, ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -murmuró Marinette intentado limpiar sus lágrimas, después de la primer noche, había dejado a Tikki al interior de la casa para evitar que se resfriara.

-Yo solo estaba patrullando- le contesto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y simultáneamente se apoyaba en los barrotes.

Marinette miro su espalda. Estaba demasiado cansada para fingir ser otra persona y comportarse diferente con Chat. Simplemente sentía que necesitaba a alguien. Sus palabras rebotaron por su cabeza, siempre tomaba a Chat como un niño, pero en cierta manera ella sabía que él podía ser mucho mejor héroe que ella.

-No sabía que patrullaras tan tarde.

-No lo hago seguido, pero a veces es bueno salir, respirar un poco del mundo nocturno y mirar el cielo estrellado. -le contesto un poco para sí mismo.

-El cielo, es el único que nos ve tal y como somos. -indicó Marinette, citando su libro favorito.

\- ¿Aun si está excesivamente nublado? - dijo Chat mientras apuntaba al cielo.

-Aun si esta nublado. – Contestó Marinette.

Marinette se recargo en su mesita de madera mientras miraba el cielo, un suspiro, débilmente se escabullo en sus labios y Chat se giró para verla. Marinette trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que se desprendían casi involuntariamente de sus ojos. Chat solo se acercó y le limpió rápidamente las mejillas.

-No quería… -suspiro fuertemente Marinette para evitar que las palabras murieran en su pecho- molestarte con una chica llorando por sus p-problemas.

Chat la miró directamente a los ojos, tan faltos de brillo y completamente desilusionados que en cierta manera le recordaban a él.

-No me molesta. Aparte ¿Qué clase de héroe sería si dejara a una damisela en apuros? -le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marinette trato devolverle la sonrisa, pero rápidamente bajo la mirada.

-Y-Yo no puedo detener el dolor. Llevo varios días, pero aún se siente tan fuerte. Me l-lastima. – Le confesó, apretando fuertemente sus nudillos.

Chat no estaba seguro de que hacer para ayudarla, así que únicamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Princess, el dolor nunca se ira, pero poco a poco dejará de ser el dueño de tu corazón. Yo sé que el tiempo detendrá el dolor. -la consoló Chat, mientras acomodaba sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

-Y-Ya no quiero que duela tanto, Chat. Y-Yo n-necesito ser fuerte, por mí y por é-él. -le dijo, sujetando fuertemente la espalda de Chat como si fuera su único salvavidas en aquel espantoso lugar.

-Lo eres. Tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superar los fantasmas y curar tus heridas. Pero lleva tiempo princess, mientras más importante sea, más tiempo costará.

\- P-Pero ¿cómo lo hago, si me siento tan sola?

-Chat instintivamente le contesto, sin pensar realmente las consecuencias. - Yo vendré siempre que sea necesario, te acompañare para que superemos esto juntos. Es una promesa.

Marinette solamente se dejó balancear por el apoyo de Chat y se quedó dormida en su pecho. Sin embargo, las pesadillas brindaron a su lado, y aun en su mente recordaba los mechones rubios y la sonrisa perdida de Adrien, recitando a un confundido Nino:

-Nino, estoy enamorado de Kagami.

 _"Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds_  
 _It's all over now_  
 _Before it has begun_  
 _We've already won."_

 _Fall Out Boy, Young Volcanoes._

Comentarios generales:

Buenas noches.

Lamento la extensión de este comentario, pero era necesario dar explicaciones fundamentales.

Este es mi primer fanfic y debatí bastante conmigo, si merecía la pena ser publicado. Creo que Miraculous Ladybug tiene un fandom tan amplio, por el potencial que ofrece la serie y la magnífica gama de fanfics escritos por fans. Por eso creía necesario expandir este fantástico mundo con mi aportación y de esta manera apoyar a aquellas personas que conservan historias en sus mentes e igual que yo se niegan a compartirlo. (Vamos, necesito más fanfics de Dipcifica).

Este fanfic está inspirado en un comic que me encontré en mis horas de ocio en YouTube, la autora es "redberryart", pueden encontrar su blog en Tumblr.

Y aunque intente colocar los links, Fanfiction me desprecia. Pero pueden encontrar el video con el título de "YOU THINK HE LIKES YOU!? HE LIKES ME FOR YEARS", aunque les recomiendo buscar a la autora en Instagram para conocer la conclusión de la historia, su nickname es "redtheberry", si alguien está interesado y no encuentra la información puede contactarme por mensaje y con gusto le enviare los links.

Para finalizar, la publicación de los capítulos será todos los viernes y ese mismo día tratare de contestar dudas o comentarios que tengan. Sin nada más que añadir, espero que disfrutaran este pequeño capítulo.

Miraculous Ladybug no pertenece, únicamente creo historias basadas en la serie.


End file.
